


let this cup pass from Me

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [131]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: Mother, forgive me,says the Son.





	let this cup pass from Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title: let this cup pass from Me  
> Written: February 10, 2019 – March 27, 2019
> 
> title from a Bible verse.

 

 _Mother, forgive me_ , says the Son,  
hanging limp on a Cross.  
  
_Oh, my Son, my Son_ , the Mother cries,  
has been crying, will always cry.  
  
No Mother can know what will  
become  
  
of her Child—  
No Mother is ever  
  
given a  
choice.


End file.
